The One That Got Away
by LunarSinner
Summary: High School has just ended, feeling forced into being sent into a college she does not want to attend. Rebels against her father in many ways, she also meets a mysterious twenty year old at a party. She has done everything her father told her not to do. She even fell in love. But when does teenage love ever last forever?
1. Part One :: Hello And Goodbye

A/N: Alright everyone! I'm here with another story. This will have two parts! Yay! This is an A/U story, and maybe a little OOC. Maybe. Depends. Who knows? Just read.

**Summary: **High School had just ended, feeling forced into being sent into a college she did not want to attend. rebelling against her father she starts to date a mysterious 20 year old. She did everything her father told her not to do. She even fell in love. But when does teenage love ever last forever?

Enjoy!

././././././././../././././././././././././.././././.././

_**The One That Got Away :: Part One :: Hello and Goodbye**_

Bulma's POV:

It was a Friday night, one week after graduation. Her best friend Goku had hosted a drinking party to celebrate. Everyone was there, including her best friends Chi and Juu. Even her ex was there, Yamcha. But no. Not me, I was not _allowed_to go. My father had forbid me from the party. Like hell I wasn't going to go.

This was it, my last summer with my friends before I had to leave. Leave for years to go to a school that I fought tooth and nail with my father for me not to attend. He told me it was for the better, I told him to stop trying to live my life through his. I am almost eighteen. My birthday is in a few weeks. He had no right to tell me what to do anymore.

The threats of cutting off money, I got my own damn job at a local vets office.

The threat of not buying me my first car, I fucking bought my first car.

The threat of kicking me out of the house, I had a car to sleep in.

Looking at my mirror, I was finishing up my make-up. Nice bold black eyeliner, mascara, and a dark silver shade of eye shadow turning black in the corners of my eyelids. I never wore lipstick, too sticky and tasted nasty.

Everyone had high expectations of me growing up as a rich kid. Expecting me to be a snooty rich bitch, or a prissy whore. Fuck them. I liked to rebel, I liked to party, I loved to drink.

Licking my lips just thinking of the vodka mix with orange soda. My favorite.

Brushing my hair, making sure it was nice and wavy, great for headbanging. Winking at myself satisfied with the way I looked, A tight Slipknot tank top, slits cut on the sides showing my crimson red tank top that was underneath, black slimcut Tripp pants, no chains. And of course my leather Harley Davidson boots.

And a splash of crimson red nail polish added to the look. Oh yeah I was ready to party.

It was around 9:30 p.m.

Not caring if my parents were asleep or not, what the fuck could they do to me now? Guilt tripping me into going to the stupid college that I don't even need to attend. I'm most likely smarted then the teachers there.

I actually just wanted to stay here, with my friends. Staying at my job, working my way up the scale. I loved animals, and I loved working at the front desk. But I would love even more to become a vet, the colleges around here held classes for that.

Biting my lip, I opened up my bedroom window, it was on the thrid story. My father had removed the latter and hid it from me. Psh, like not having a ladder had ever stopped me from doing what I wanted.

I climbed down, using the grips from my boots to keep my feet from sliding out from under me, I slowly went down grabbing window sill, by window sill. Until my feet touched the grass.

Smirking to myself, I checked my cell phone to see that Juu had texted me.

**Wtf Sin? Where are you? Hurry up before Goku's cousin drinks all your fucking vodka.**

My smirk fell from my face, if I would have known that, I would have taken some of my parents vodka. They don't need it.

_Sin_ was what everyone who really knew who I was, called me. Because thats just what I loved to do. _Sin_.

Unlocking my Kia doors, I sat down in the front seat and put my key in, then starting it up. I got out my phone and started to text Juu back.

**Did not know Goku HAD a cousin. But I just got in my car, be there in ten. Or so. Fucking grab my vodka away from the dildo. That's my vodka not his.**

Smirking once more I pulled out of my driveway and headed towards Goku's house. Not giving a shit if my father heard my car or not.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Parking in Goku's crowded driveway, I got out and locked my doors. Putting my one key in between my bra and my breast, never ever carrying a purse. I headed inside the house where I could hear the loud music booming, making the house shake.

Once opening the front door and entering the house, people greeted me with 'heys' and 'whats up' I just waved or gave them a look like 'yeah this a party what do you think is up'.

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!" I heard Chi screaming over he music, she was in the kitchen. Making my way over I spotted Yamcha on the couch passed out with sharpie written all over his face.

I grinned at the sight. Fucking loser.

Turning my head towards the kitchen, I saw Goku sitting down at the table taking shot after shot, along with this guy with a flame-like hair, his back towards me, sitting across from Goku at the table.

They were of course having a drinking contest. Chi and Krillen were on Goku's side cheering on Goku. Juu was in the middle, keeping count of the shots that were downed so quickly.

Walking over to everyone, I sat down at the table sitting next to both of the boys. "What number are they at Juu?" I asked looking at my best friend's face.

"Only three each they just started." She stated. The boys paused with their contest. Goku knew what was coming.

"I'm in." I said while grabbing three shot glasses, not caring what the drink was and downing them quickly.

"Woman, you can't beat me." The dude with the flame hair suddenly spoke. My head turned towards him, "Oh yeah? Bring it bitch." I smirked and grabbed three more shot glasses. "Unlike Goku here, I can handle my liquor." I downed the three shots with ease.

"I'm out. She's insane. I'd rather go start the bawn fire Chi." Goku said while laughing and coughing. What a nice mixture.

"Nice Woman, you ruined the moment I had to beat my idiot cousin at the game." The flame haired man spoke with anger, he stood up and followed Goku outside of the house.

Juu walked over to me and gave me a hug, "He drank your vodka." She pointed at the flame haired man's back.

That mother fucker.

"What the fuck did you do?" I yelled running after my group of friends. I walked in front of the flamed haired guy.

"You drank my vodka!" I said in a low whisper.

"Yeah, it fucking burned going down." He growled back and pushed me aside.

"Just what the fuck dude? I came here to have a good time! You owe me vodka!" I cried out, I could not loosen up if I did not have my drink, my lovely drink.

"Fine, lets go." He said grabbing my arm. Pulling me towards the kitchen.

"Wait, theres more in the kitchen?" I was confused.

"Yeah, now come on, time to give the baby her bottle." He chuckled.

"My name is Bulma." I said suddenly. He turned to look at me, his eyes were dark as coal. He had olive tanned skin, he was wearing a leather biker jacket with a tight black tank top underneath. He was the nicest piece of ass that I have seen in a long time.

"Vegeta. Now Woman," he started to pull on my arm again, "the vodka is on top on the fridge. Orange soda in the fridge behind the milk. Juu hid it for you. She also told me that is what you would be looking for."

My face hurt from smiling so much. Letting out a squel of delight, I hugged Vegeta's neck. "Thank you!" I then licked my lips and kissed his lips.

His body tensed up, and I stopped. "What? It was just a thank you kiss. Get over it." Walking over to the fridge grabbing the two bottles of liquid. Humming a song I didn't know the lyrics to I made my way over to the counter and mixed the two liquids together with some ice in a red solo cup.

Taking a swig of my drink, I turned around to see that Vegeta was still standing there, with his arms crossed, smirking at me.

"Fucking take a picture and jerk off to it already jackass, leave me alone to my drink. And then the world will know peace." I snapped. Downing the rest of my cup, taking a deep breath letting the cool air tickle my burning throat. I loved the burn.

"Like I would even get a fucking boner from your hideous face." He stated as he walked over to me and just poured the rest of my vodka into a very large beer mug he grabbed from inside the counter.

"That's mine!" I screeched, this was not going to be a good night.

"Not anymore, you talk too much." Vegeta growled out before taking a few swigs of the vodka. My vodka.

He let out a sigh, guessing he was trying to soothe the burning in his throat like I was a few moments ago.

"Burns doesn't it?" I laughed. "I can handle it." He slurred a bit.

"I love the burn," I whispered moving closer to him.

"I bet you do." He whispered back, his lips grazing mine.

Alcohol must have been kicking in at full swing at that moment, our lips crashed. He grabbed my waist and turned my body so I was against the counter. His wet tounge teased my lips, as his hands traveled up my back, scratching and rubbing. Letting out a moan his tounge entered my mouth, I pushed myself up higher on the counter, wrapping my legs around his body.

He let out a moan in my mouth, as we stopped kissing to catch our breaths.

I was laughing, licking my lips tasting him. "You're a very good kisser Veggie."

He just grunted and picked me up and carried me into the hallway and up the stairs, he found the guest room as I kissed his neck, licking to taste his sweat. He held me with one arm and opened the door to the other, carrying me inside, he then shut the door and locked it with a key.

Our mouths crashed once more, his fingers ran through my hair. My hands were on his neck, as I walked backwards and fell onto the bed he fell on top of me.

Feeling myself smile, I ran my fingers through his thick hair, "Sorry to be a cock block, but I'm not one for one-night stands. I just love to kiss."

"Hmph, you better not. I don't lower myself to whores." He grumbled, kissing my lips once more.

"Oh yeah," kissing him again, "well then what were you planning on doing up here?" I poked his side, letting out a giggle.

"Goku had already warned me not to sleep with anyone here, not in his house at least. I just wanted to get away from that music." He said annoyed. His hand rubbed his forehead, and I now noticed his eyes were bloodshot. Guy had too much drink.

We stopped kissing each other's lips and just held each other, enjoying the privacy.

My mind started to wander as this man I just met a few hours ago was now beginning to snore out loud. He was actually kind of cute when he wasn't so grumpy.

Wrapping my arm around his waist I snuggled into his chest. My eyes grew heavy and soon the room went black.

**One Week Later.**

My birthday was next Thursday, and I couldn't wait. Turning eighteen meant so much. Yeah I already did whatever the fuck I wanted, but now I was going to be officially legal. Except for the alcohol, but I had Vegeta for that now. He was turning twenty-one in a month, so it was all good.

I started to think about the past week;

Besides the awkward morning of last week's party, things have gone pretty nice between Vegeta and I, we hung around a lot. And he went everywhere I went.

And I was starting to grow feelings for the dude, but I didn't want to rush anything. It was only a week of knowing the guy. I don't want to be a whore and throw myself on him, as much as I wanted to do so anyways.

He drove me everywhere, not wanting to use my hunk of shit car, the jerk. But whenever I offered him gas money he would never take it.

He even dropped me off at my work this week and picked me up and treated me to ice cream. Tonight though, he was going to watch The Dark Knight Rises with me. Having a rich family does pay off once in awhile, like owning a copy of the actual film while its playing in theatres.

After last week's party he even came back to my house and met my dad and shook his hand. Talked about how he graduated military school, how he had a marine base camp in the next town over and how he had a break for a month or so before he was deployed out to Egypt.

My dad was impressed by Vegeta, it was clear as day written on his face how much he liked him. Vegeta had smart-ass remarks to say to me or our friends, but not my parents. He was always polite and serious when it came to my dad.

It was so weird, since I wasn't even like that with my own father. Vegeta also mentioned how he had a strict up bringing, so it was just natural for him to be like that.

My mother loved Vegeta and swarmed over him anytime he came over.

My dad even mentioned giving him a job as a body guard around Capsule Corp when he was finished with the marines.

It felt odd to feel some what saddened by Vegeta's answer. He still had four more years to go, then he could return. For good.

My parents asked about his parents, and Vegeta had told them that they passed away in a plane crash not too long ago and that he had no family except for Goku and Goku's parents.

My dad then offered him a place to stay, a home away from base camp sort of thing.

I freaked out, my dad never wanted a man I brought home to stay, normally he would threaten to beat the shit out of them until they left the house or the property.

But then again, I did always bring home the dirt bags to piss him off.

Vegeta took up on his offer oddly enough and offered to pay rent until his days were up till he had to return. My dad declined his offer and made a joke or two, then had given Vegeta a tour of the place while I just walked away from my family and wandered into my room for some much needed rest.

After all that, Vegeta has a room right next to mine, of course he comes into my room at night were we would have our make-out sessions. Never going any further then that. He was surprised when I told him I was a virgin still, he was too of course since no women were allowed at his base camp or at his school. And he wasn't into cheap prostitutes.

He had told me last night that he wanted a family, he wanted to live to protect his own family. He didn't like to be alone.

I told him that I did not even think of the future, I didn't care. That I was being sent away soon to a school that I already hated.

He then told me to stop being a brat, my father wanted what was best for me, that I was lucky to have a father who cared. And to stop rebelling so much.

It really hurt my feelings, but I didn't let him know that. Fucker.

Snapping back into reality, I walked around the grocery store, picking up snacks for tonight. I knew Vegeta loved ice cream and Doritos chips. He also liked orange soda like me.

Pushing my cart full of snacks, I walked over to the checkout line, and cashed out. Grabbing the four bags of goodies I made my way outside where Vegeta was waiting for me in his Mustang. Just in time.

Smirking as he popped the trunk for me, I put the bags inside. then slammed the trunk shut. Walking over to the passenger side door, I opened it and sat down inside. Vegeta had lowered his radio.

"Woman, what took you so long?" he growled out, pulling out of the parking lot.

"My name is Sin, Vegeta, not woman. And you just arrived as I was at the checkout line I saw you pull up, so shut it." I mumbled out.

"Cut the shit, your name is not Sin. I will not call you that." He gritted his teeth. He really hated that name. Oh well.

And with that being said, the dirve home was silent, he helped me carry in the bags into my room. As we started the movie, laying on my bed. I kissed his lips again. He sighed and kissed my forehead. I let out a giggle as he smirked.

Turning our attention back to the movie, enjoying each other's company and silently munching on the snacks, it was once again a great night without me pulling any stunts.

Maybe this Vegeta guy is actually calming me down, maybe he's good for me.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**Next Thursday**

I was so wrong. So so so so wrong.

Vegeta, good for me? The fucking dude talked me into getting a tattoo with him! He said it was my birthday present from him. I couldn't fucking resist his deadly charm.

We got fucking Batman symbols. The same size, same color. We both got it on backs. Close to our left shoulders. What the fuck was I thinking?

I didn't even like Batman that much! He loved Batman, and all of the movies comics, and so forth.

On the way home from tattoo shop I held back tears, but then I didn't want Vegeta to notice I was upset, so I just thought about how angry my father would be when he found out. Oh he would be livid.

...?

Once again, I was so wrong. So so so so wrong.

My dad loves the tattoo. Of course he can't see it yet because its wrapped up, but we took pictures once the artist finished on Vegeta's phone.

Who the fuck knew that my dad was a fan of Batman? He even was trying to talk my mother into getting matching Batman symbols.

Vegeta's starting trends in my family. On my birthday, what the fuck.

Goku, Chi and Juu had come over to have some cake with us.

They dropped off some presents, and Vegeta kept bragging about the fucking tattoo. The jerk. But when my mom brought out the cake with candles on it, and everyone started to sing, Vegeta came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Pulling me into his chest. He didn't sing but he kissed my neck.

I sighed, he was just to hard to resist. Leaning my head upon his shoulder, I kissed the side of his face.

Then when the time came I blew out the candles, all at once.

"What was your wish woman?" He whispered into my ear.

My heart sank, knowing Vegeta had only a a week and a few days left.

"For you to stay." I whispered back slowly.

He let go of me and walked away, walking outside to were Goku was. They started to talk amongst themselves. I just ignored them, my eyes started to tear. Of course he didn't care. Why would he? We actually were not dating. Yet. So why would he stay for a girl he just met.

He wouldn't. And it hurt. Forcing my feelings back, I tried to have a good times for the rest of the night. Key word, tried.

But my mind kept drifting off to Vegeta, and how I got butterflies every time I saw his face.

Bastard.

Eventually it was passed midnight, and everyone had left, my parents had gone to bed. And I was in my room, laying on my side to prevent the pain from my new tattoo on my back.

I heard my door open and close. Footsteps on the carpet creeped closer.

My bed springs cried when Vegeta had crawled onto the opposite side of me. He wrapped his arm gently around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Bulma." He whispered in my ear. I shivered, it was the first time he said my real name.

Turing over onto my other side, careful not wanting any pain. "What is it Vegeta?" I said with a yawn. I was pretty tired.

His and brushed the stray hairs out of my face, he kissed my forehead then my lips.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said simply.

My heart felt like it was torn. I couldn't breathe, my eyes started to burn. I thought... I thought he had more time left.

"Why?" I let out a soft sob. I haven't cried in ages, months. But now here I was crying over a guy I met two weeks ago.

"Don't cry," he kissed my forehead again,"I'm leaving early so I can come back early. I told Goku to watch over you and protect you while I'm gone."

My body shook with sobs, my whole world was crumbling. My walls were finally broken down by a man, who I cared for. And now I was being crushed. I knew this was going to happen. I shouldn't have let it happen to begin with.

"But you have four years left Vegeta, that's such a long time. I'll be twenty-two when you get out." I cried harder. His arm tightened around my waist.

"With breaks, but If I don't take any breaks. I can leave sooner, maybe within two and a half years. Maybe I'll be done when your actually legal to drink. And you can buy your own vodka." He smirked. I didn't see what was so funny. Nothing about this was funny.

I was at the point were I couldn't hear anything that he was saying anymore. I was sobbing so hard my whole body hurt from shaking. My head hurt, my eyes hurt my chest hurt from heaving. What if something were to happen to him? What if he didn't come back?

He kissed my forehead and held me until I passed out in his arms from crying.

When I awoke the next morning, he wasn't there. He packed up everything and left. No note, no nothing. My parents said he lef around four in the morning or so, at least thats when they heard his car start. I was broken hearted. I fell in love with a man.

Who couldn't even say goodbye.

Fuck you Vegeta, you asshole.

Goodbye to you too.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

A/N: So there will be one more part to this, Sorry if it seemed rushed or whatever, sorry for any spelling errors, or just plain sorry if you did not like it.

Well its really late for me, and I'm really tired. So reviews would be nice!

Yay?

Alrighty well. Thanks guys, andddddddddddd

Until Next Time!

(Which will be soon, I promise!)

-LunarSinner


	2. Part Two :: Simple And Clean

**A/N: This is Part Two! The last part of this story, at first I was just going to make it a really long one-shot. But splitting it up seemed to be better.  
Thank you for reviewing and following the story everyone! After I finish Master And His Slave I might re-write this, because to me it needs some work. But thanks again!**

**Also I posted another chapter of Master And His Slave last night, go check it out yet if you haven't! I also have re-wrote a few parts, and corrected a ton of spelling errors. I will be posting another chapter up next weekend, depending on how everything goes. Its the weekend before my birthday, so I can't make any promises just yet.**

**But I will update soon, I'm hooked on the story. More then any other I have written in the past. And no its not coming to an end for awhile. Don't freak out people! Only this story is ending.**

**But enjoy!**

**./././././././././././.**

_**The One That Got Away :: Part Two :: Simple And Clean**_

**././././././././././././.**

It had been over two years since I last saw him.

Over those two years, I was sent to a college that I did not want to attend. I was already a drinker and a girl who loved to party. But with a broken heart, a broken spirit who was lonely. Missing my friends and my home. My old job and my dream career of being a vet. Everything was just not how it should have been. I missed Vegeta the most. He sent a few letters, once every other month. Telling me to get over my weakness, and just grow up and live life. To get college done, just like he had to get his shit done.

The letters had made me feel guilty. But I alway wrote back, asking how he was doing and if he was okay. Telling him how I was passing all of my courses with ease, but no one really bothered to befriend me, no one really bothered to talk to me.

The last one he sent back had told me to stop complaining, that my life wasn't as hard as I thought it was. How I was taking everything for granted. How he watched people die from being shot, cars being blown up by bombs. How he would love to see me in his place. Doing what he was doing.

I had cried when I finished reading his last letter. It had also said that he would be staying more then he planned. His crew were dying off, and his general needed him.

I had wrote back, simply telling him that I hoped he stayed safe. Always be careful. And no matter what I would always love him and he had a home to return too when he would be sent back.

I never got a response from him. His letters had been keeping me sane so to speak.

In college, I found the guts to go to a party that was off campus. I had plenty of shots, but that wasn't enough to make me happy. Someone had walked by me, grabbing my arm and whispering into my ear to come in the back room to have some fun with their friends. My switch blade was in my back pocket, but I had wanted to make some friends. So I decided to go and see what would be so fun.

The girl pulled me into one of the rooms, and then quickly shut the door behind us. There was two couches and five people not including myself or the girl in the room. They were rolling up dollar bills and snorting up a white line of power. They were doing cocaine. And I had no will to say no. I wanted to party, and have fun. So I sat down and joined them. Getting high. I enjoyed it at first.

I had smoked a joint or two in high school. But I knew it was not as dangerous as cocaine. But I didn't care. I didn't have a fuck in the world.

My father sent me to this hell, my boyfriend had left me without saying goodbye, and I had no one. I was all alone.

I had gone to a few more parties, I hated needles, so I never tried the heroine that some guy always brought.

I never had sex. That was one thing I never wanted. I didn't want to date anyone else. And I always brought my blade just in case a guy tried to pull anything.

After a while, the depression just became too much for me. I stopped going to the parties disgusted with myself that I was doing drugs in the first place.

My friends would have killed me if they saw what I had been doing.

I had called Chi and Juu letting them know when I had done, but as soon as I told them they hung up. I didn't get a chance to say that I had stopped. I was done with parties.

I even wrote a letter to Vegeta, telling him everything I had done. I still never got a response back.

I realized more then ever, that I was now alone for good.

That's when the cutting began.

I had used my switched blade many times, starting on my legs, then moving to my thighs. I would even cut my wrists as well. Sitting in the bath tub, just letting the blood form a puddle.

One night I cut too deep on my wrist.

Way to deep. The blood wouldn't stop.

I had called Chi, scared and crying. She didn't answer and I called her again and again til she picked up.

"What do you want?" She had snapped into the phone.

"Chi," I let out a sob, "Chi you have to get here, please I cut too deep, it won' stop!" My body was shaking with sobs. Blood was all over my tile floor. I was bleeding from my legs from new cuts, but the one on my wrist was the one that was bleeding the most.

"What? What the fuck have you been doing?" She had started to yell.

She had continued to yell out but I fell to the floor, dropping the phone beside me my eyes grew heavy. My head was spinning.

"Please help me Chi." I had cried out before everything went black.

I had awoken at a hospital, seeing my mother and father. Chi Goku and Juu beside me.

I told them everything. I yelled and cried at m father that I did not want to return to that school, if he wanted me to run Capsule Corp that was fine. But I couldn't be alone anymore. I wanted to return home. I wanted to see my friends, I wanted to be by my family, I just wanted to be happy.

My father had hugged me and cried himself saying that I didn't have to go back.

My mother was in too much shock to say anything.

I had gone to a therapist for all of my problems. I was living back at my old house, and Chi, Juu and Goku would visit me from time to time. I worked two jobs. At the vets and also at Capsule Corp. My father had praised me and told me how proud he was of me.

It felt good.

One day I had asked Goku when Vegeta would return. He said he wasn't sure. He had stopped receiving letters the same time I had. We haven't heard anything about him on the news or in the newspaper. So we knew he wasn't dead.

Then last week I had gotten a letter from Vegeta.

He had wrote that he was to be coming home next week on Tuesday. And to wait for him at the West City Train Station.

That was now today, Goku had received a letter as well. Everyone was at the train station waiting for it to arrive, shaking with nerves, Chi tried to calm me down.

So many things are running through my head right now.

_What if he hates me for what I have done?_

What if he's disgusted by all of my scars?

What if he doesn't forgive me?

My bottom lip started to tremble as the train pulled up, its doors opened up letting passengers off.

Silent tears started to fall from my eyes. Looking down at the ground I started to wipe away the fallen tears.

"Stop crying Bulma," a gruff voice called out. I snapped my head upwards, letting more tears fall.

The dark haired man smirked at me.

"Well? Are you going to give me a fucking hug or just stand there like a moron?" My eyes roamed his body. He had a cast around his arm. He was more built and toned with muscle. His skin was a darker tan, and he had a scar on his neck.

I ran forward, grabbing him into a tight hug. My body shook with sobs. I cried into his chest.

His good arm wrapped itself around me as he let his bags fall to the floor.

"I missed you so much." I whispered kissing his cheek.

"I know. I didn't want to say goodbye." He grunted back.

"Why? Why didn't you?" I calmed myself down. He hated me crying.

"Because I have my reasons. I did not want that to be my last goodbye in case something happened." He growled back. He was back for not even five minutes and being bombed with questions.

"Something did happen, your arm is hurt and what happened to your neck?" I demanded. Stepping back from him, folding my arms against my chest.

"I could ask you the same thing. I don't recall you ever having that many scars on your arms." His smirk vanished from his face.

"Well its going to a be a long ride home, at least a half an hour. We might as well leave now!" Goku had stepped in before things got ugly in public. He picked up Vegeta's bags and slung them on his shoulder. "Vegeta you and Bulma will share a car ride home. We'll take the van." And with that being said Goku stuffed Vegeta's bags into my trunk of my Kia.

"Whatever happened Woman, you better fucking tell me everything." Vegeta growled out, walking past me and heading towards my car. I licked my lips and followed after him.

This was going to be a long ride home.

Getting into the driver's seat, he sat himself into the passenger side.

"Did you even get any of my letters?" I had asked while starting up my car.

"No. Not after the last one I sent telling you to grow up." He growled out. This was not what he expected on his first day home.

"Oh." I muttered out. This wasn't good. That means he doesn't know of my drug problem either.

"Are you returning to college tomorrow?" He grunted out. Shaking my head I took a deep breath.

"Vegeta, my father has agreed for me to stay here, a lot has happened since you left." I waited for him to say something, anything. But he kept silent.

"Vegeta. In college I started to do cocaine." I said. Not looking at him.

"You fucking did what?!" He growled out slamming his fist into the dashboard.

"I did drugs Vegeta, just cocaine nothing else. I stopped though, after I called and told Juu and Chi what I was doing wrong, they hung up and refused to talk to me. I had been disgusted with myself. I started.. I started." I felt my eyes starting to burn once more.

"You started what Woman?" he growled out again.

"These scars.. Vegeta I started to cut myself. I cut my wrist too deep one night and called Chi, she called 911 for help and next thing I knew I was in the hospital with everyone standing by my bed."

I took another deep breath.

"That was all over a year ago. After that I had started therapy. My father agreed to come let me come home after seeing what I had done to myself."

Taking another deep breath.

"I'm better now. I'm okay."

"Why the fuck did you even pull these stunts? What the fuck happened to you?" His voice was getting louder.

"I was alone so-" I started but was cut off.

"Oh. So that means if your fucking alone for awhile you can just do whatever the fuck you want when you want? Act like a spoiled brat! You could have just fucking called Chi or Juu even Goku to come and see you. You could have fucking taken a weekend off to come visit your home."

"But-"

"No buts Woman! You didn't do any of that! You fucking got high and hurt yourself because of your own stupidity. What the fuck? So that means me being millions of miles away from my friends and whats left of my family, I can go on a fucking rampage and just tell myself fuck the world! Who gives a shit! Not me!"

"Vegeta-"

"Shut the fuck up! I risked my life out there, in Egypt! I saw people being killed, murdered for war! Don't you fucking get it?! People are dying everyday out there risking their lives so everyone else can live in peace! I thought you were some kind of genius or something Bulma! You could have fucking died!"

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't give a shit if you are sorry or not! You still fucking did it! You fucking idiot! You know what, fuck this. Fuck you. Pull over. NOW."

"Vegeta, wait." My body was shaking with fear. I didn't want to lose him over this.

"My arm is broken because I fucking jumped out of a car before it was blown up. You can't see but my ribs are fractured as well from that stunt. The scar on my neck is from being captured by a terrorist and his knife digging into my neck. I could have let him killed me. To say fuck the world. I could have stayed in the car because I missed everyone and I was alone. BUT I FUCKING DIDN'T. I jumped out because I wanted to live. I escaped, fought, and killed the terrorist so I could see you and Kakarot once again. But you, you fucking purposely try to fucking end it all. What the fuck is wrong with you! I said PULL OVER BULMA!"

"No! I'm not going to pull over! Yes you are right. You are so right. I was selfish. I didn't care. I didn't think. I'm sorry! If I could take everything back I would. I didn't think about how severe your situation was. I just didn't think and I just should have. I just should have grown up like you said Vegeta. I am sorry." I was sobbing again.

"Whatever Woman-"

"No! I am sorry! It was over a year ago. I changed myself for the better. I don't want to lose you. I love you damn it! I fucking missed you. I wrote to you and told you everything I did. I don't know why you didn't get my letters but I fucking sent them. Even ask Goku! He knows I sent them, and he sent you letters as well telling you what happened and that I was still okay. Its not our fault you didn't get them! But I am sorry!"

He just let out a grunt and did not say anything else that whole ride home.

I didn't say anything either, but I noticed how tense his body was. He was angry.

He didn't trust me anymore.

Pulling up to Capsule Corp, he opened up the car door and jumped out, slamming the door behind him with such force it made my whole car shake. Yeah, he was really mad at me.

"KAKAROT!" He yelled as the van pulled up.

Goku got out of the car casually, "Whats up man?"

"We need. To talk. NOW." He growled out clenching his fists.

"Sure, no thing. Lets go grab a burger or something real quick while everyone settles in. Mrs. Briefs is cooking us up a huge dinner for your return!" Goku said simply, ignoring Vegeta's glares.

The got into one of the company's cars and pulled away.

I still hadn't gotten out of my car yet. I was too much in a shock.

Chi pulled my door open and gave me a big hug. "Don't worry Goku will let him know everything is okay."

I just nodded, she helped me get out of the car and walked me inside the house. There was a lot of cooking to be done for tonight.

**././././././././././././././././.  
**  
**GOKU & VEGETA:**

The two men sat down at a booth at the local Burger King.

Goku sat and ate his burger, waiting for Vegeta to explode.

"You were supposed to protect her and watch over her!" Vegeta refused to touch his food. He was disgusted with his cousin and his girlfriend.

"I did Vegeta, I had called, Chi and I tried to visit a couple times but she was never home. When she called Chi about the drugs, I called Bulma back. She had told me she stopped." Goku said while taking another bite of his burger.

"And?" Vegeta growled. He knew the woman stopped taking drugs.

"No one could have guessed that Sin-" Vegeta let out a growl, "Oh right, that Bulma, would have started to hurt herself. I didn't even know about it Vegeta."

"So you just let it happen?" Vegeta questioned his cousin. His food was now growing cold.

"No. I don't think you get it Vegeta, maybe if you told her goodbye or that you loved her back maybe it wouldn't have gotten this bad. You hurt her a lot you know. We tried to comfort her and she distanced herself from us. When she started college everything just went downhill. Everything happened within a matter of months Vegeta. She returned home over a year and a half ago. She's better. She's ashamed of herself, but she's better. And she missed you more then anything. She told me that when she stopped receiving the letters from you, she started to lose hope. Her heart was broken." Goku said with a stern tone of voice.

"But I did fucking send you both letters. Every other month." Vegeta snapped.

"We sent you letters as well but you never got them. Thats not our fault, something must have just happened with the mail service out there. Just a bunch of miscommunication." Goku said, noticing that Vegeta was starting to lighten up a bit. "Bulma did tell you she was sorry right Vegeta?"

"Yes. Many times." Vegeta said softly.

"Then what is there to worry about?" Goku asked while scratching his head.

"Is she really okay Kakarot?" Vegeta asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, shes better then ever. She calmed down with the drinking too. She just wants to be happy. Look when she came back Chi, Juu and I all took turns staying weeks over her house to make sure she was okay. And that she got better. And she did." Goku said sternly. He had finished his food but was still hungry. He wanted to go back to the party at Capsule Corp.

"Hmph, I'll take your word for it." Vegeta said as he stood up, Goku grabbed Vegeta's uneaten burger and started to eat that as well, following Vegeta out to the car they made their way back to the party.

**./././././././././././././././././.**

Vegeta and Goku had been gone for about an hour. Bulma wasn't very good at cooking, so she just decorated a bit more and set out the plates around the table. She decided to take a walk around the compound to enjoy the cool air.

She let out a scream as she felt an arm wrap around her. Soft lips kissed the back of her head.

The man chuckled.

"Stop screaming Woman." Vegeta had said softly.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered as she turned to face the dark haired man.

"Woman. I am very annoyed about what you fucking did." He growled out, Bulma let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Vegeta. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't. Kakarot gave me his word about what had happened. As of right now I trust him more then I trust you." He said with a glare.

Bulma just wiped away unshed tears.

"That won't ever happen again because I will be here to make sure it won't happen." Vegeta stated.

Bulma hugged him and gave him a kiss on his lips. "So that means that you're staying? Staying with me?" She said softly.

"Yes Woman. I don't have much trust in you, but we can work on that. We can work on many things. But just enjoy tonight Woman." He growled out as she smiled and hugged him tighter. Giving him another kiss, which he now returned.

Bulma was his woman, and he would be damned if something like that would happen again.

**./././././././././././././././././.**

**A/N: The End! Kind of a cheesy ending, but Vegeta has someone to protect now. And just a reminder his was an AU, characters were OOC, and Vegeta trusted Goku more then anything in this story.**

**Now someone had asked why I had named the story Sin, well this chapter would be my answer to that. Because Bulma sin's in this story. A lot.**  
**But the more I thought about it, the more the title didn't seem to fit, so I changed it to The One That Got Away.**

**I hope that clears up some confusion and questions people might have had.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Review please!**

**Until next time!**

**-LunarSinner**


End file.
